Fraternal
by LuyCastro
Summary: "Você gostou?" ele perguntou, segurando o olhar dela e desafiando-a a negar. E ela não pode mentir. Não para os grandes e incríveis olhos de Daiki. "Sim. Mas isso não muda nada"


_**Fraternal**_

Disclaimer_: Uhn, vamos lá. Inuyasha não me pertence. Duuh, surpresa! Enfim. A nova é que os personagens originais daqui também não (salvo a Aya-san). O universo dessa fanfic é baseada em uma outra fanfic, Senhor do Norte, da Ladie-chan e da Fkake, e é necessário um entendimento mínimo das personagens delas pra ler a one (e, ah, eu só postei essa fanfic com o consentimento das duas, vlw flws). A não ser que cê só tenha vindo aqui pelo hentai, aê pode ler a vontade. Enfim, de resto, o enredo é meu. A Aya-san também é minha, aquela linda._

_A foto de capa também não é minha. Achei no grupo d'O Porão no face e pá, se ela é sua e tu quiser reclamar, fale comigo, se não, aprecie a vista._

Sinopse_: - "Você gostou?" ele perguntou, segurando o olhar dela e desafiando-a a negar. E ela não pode mentir. Não para os grandes e incríveis olhos de Daiki. "Sim. Mas isso não muda nada" _/novela mexicana huehue

Avisos: _Tem hentai. Poisé, cara, é sério. E incesto. _

_Não gosta, não leia._

_Enfim. Se ainda não leu SN (até pareeeece), __**leia**__. Ler Inuyasha só começa a valer a pena depois que você lê essa fanfic. __**Sério**__. É __**muito**__**sério**__._

_Parei. –qqq _

_O título da bosta, mas criatividade kdê?, então dane-se. 2bjs gmt, leiam._

_20:32h_

"Você é minha _propriedade_"

Aquelas palavras ainda martelavam na cabeça de Kagome, e ela sentia seu sangue correndo e carregando todo aquele ódio pelo seu corpo, como se ele fosse um veneno. E talvez fosse mesmo.

A jovem comprimiu os olhos em fendas, apertou as unhas contra a palma da mão fechada e soltou um chiado de desagrado, enquanto saia o mais rápido que podia daquele lugar. Sesshoumaru não tinha direito algum de trata-la daquela forma! Kagome não era propriedade de ninguém, muito obrigada, e não precisava ser marcada.

Ele queria o que? Levantar a perna e urinar nela para espantar seus amigos? Diabos, ela tinha todo o direito de...

A mulher pressionou os dedos contra suas têmporas, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e expulsar a imagem de Sesshoumaru urinando nela. Céus, Hideo tinha avisado pra ela parar com o champanhe. Maldito álcool.

Kagome saiu do edifício que abrigava o grande evento e bufou. Uma das piores coisas de estagiar com Hideo era comparecer àquelas festas. Parece clichê e, sinceramente, a Tsubasa não entendia o porquê daquelas festas se ninguém se divertia nelas. Segundo Daiki, pelo menos a bebida era de graça.

Kagome era obrigada a concordar com o irmão.

A mulher entrou no carro e deu partida, correndo a uma velocidade respeitável, e talvez maior do que devia devido ao seu estado de embriagues, mas não seria ela a ser racional ali – a graça de ficar bêbada não era ficar despreocupado?

"_Você é_ minha propriedade"

A frase maldita continuava ali, a incomodando, e a fazendo lembrar do maldito cachorro. Ele devia se achar demais.

Ele devia esperar que mesmo depois de ter dirigido palavras rudes e olhares frios a ela, Kagome voltasse para casa e dormisse agradecendo por ter tido o prazer de desfrutar de sua presença.

Tudo bem que ele quase não falou ou olhou para ela, mas o pouco de sua companhia era _tão _desagradável que não, Kagome não sentia nenhum prazer em tê-lo perto de si, obrigada.

"Você é _minha_ propriedade"

Aquele maldito pronome possessivo a deixava irada. Quer dizer, ele era noivo dela? Infelizmente. Companheiro? Com certeza não. Dono?

Ela deixou escapar pelos lábios pintados de vermelho um segundo chiado de desagrado, enquanto estacionava o carro nas dependências do local. Andou confiante até o bar mal encarado que frequentava as vezes com os amigos e sorriu ao perceber a atenção que recebia enquanto se dirigia ao balcão. Reconheceu alguns colegas de faculdade ali (o lugar era realmente atraente aos estudantes, tanto pelo preço, quanto pela localização estratégica perto do campus da faculdade), e sentiu que metade daqueles colegas encaravam suas pernas enquanto ela sentava no banco alto e pedia uma dose de vodca à atendente.

Sorriu maliciosa enquanto virava o copo de uma só vez, e franziu um pouco a testa, percebendo a diferença do champanhe fino à vodca barata no paladar. Deu de ombros, ignorando o pensamento.

- Mais uma, por favor, Aya-san. - cretino. Taisho Sesshoumaru era um cretino. Kagome ia mostrar à ele que ninguém era dono dela.

_21:35h_

Daiki estava entediado. Profundamente entediado. Hideo, como um bom irmão, poderia livrá-lo da responsabilidade de ser sociável com aqueles velhos, e deixá-lo aproveitar melhor seu tempo fazendo coisas realmente importantes. Como, por exemplo, dormir.

Por esse relevante e único motivo, ficou ligeiramente satisfeito - mesmo que preocupado e minimamente irritado - quando Aya, uma humana dona de um bar que ele conhecera logo que chegou em Tóquio (por conhecer leia-se: passou dois dias em intensa atividade física em conjunto com ela), ligou pra ele. Essa era a parte feliz. A parte preocupante e irritante era que o celular era de Kagome, e Aya meramente queria avisar que sua irmã estava caindo de bêbada e que ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que espantar os homens que vinham abordar Kagome.

Ele franziu o cenho ao desligar o celular. Kagome não tinha voltado para casa?

O tengu encolheu os ombros resignado e fugiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Preferiu não contar nada a Hideo. Ele devia uns favores à irmã - ou dois, ou três.

Apertou o cinto enquanto pensava decepcionado no estado de embriagues de Kagome. A resistência ao álcool realmente não era uma habilidade hereditária. Tsc.

_20:58h_

A mulher suspirou. Higurashi, digo, Tsubasa, era uma péssima cliente. Daquelas que não aguentava mais de três doses e depois se sentia obrigada a fazer da pessoa que lhe fornecia bebidas sua confidente.

- Mas o problema, Aya-san, não é a grosseria dele. Quero dizer, é claro que a grosseria dele é um problema, mas não é disso que se trata a história. Embora ele tenha sido grosso dessa vez também. - a balconista revirou os olhos, ignorando a tagarelice da morena e lançando um olhar feio ao homem que se aproximava de ambas, fazendo-o recuar e voltar a se sentar na mesa que estava antes com os amigos. Aya era uma mulher assustadora, e todos naquele bar sabiam disso. - E então, Aya-san, ele me ignorou a festa inteira. Mas esse também não é o problema, porque ele sempre faz isso. Quero dizer, isso é um problema também, mas melhor ele me ignorando do que ele querendo falar comigo. Isso me lembra o cretino. Quero dizer, não o cretino do meu noivo, outro cretino. O cretino do irmão do meu noivo. Eu já te falei do Inuyasha?

_21:50h_

Daiki chegou ao local o mais rápido que pode, e entrou no bar contendo um sorriso.

Tinha uma lembrança vívida da última vez que estivera ali; o cheiro forte de cerveja, suor, cigarro e sexo veio à sua mente quase como uma alucinação. Balançou a cabeça se livrando desses pensamentos impróprios, e sorriu. Viera para procurar Kagome, repetiu mentalmente.

As pontas de seu sorriso deslizaram para baixo numa expressão de desagrado ao achar a irmã e perceber o show que esta dava, rindo escandalosamente, com o corpo inclinado para trás - Daiki não sabia a pose era consequência da risada ou do desequilíbrio que o copinho de vodca que ela segurava causava - e com as pernas abertas de modo relaxado, o que fazia a saia do vestido subir e mostrar muito mais que o necessário das pernas da irmã, principalmente para o bando de bêbados que a encaravam com expressões maliciosas e nojentas.

O tengu colou o peito nas costas da irmã e a fez concertar a postura.

- Ei morena. Vem sempre aqui? - ele brincou com ela, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas pernas de Kagome, forçando-as a se fecharem e descendo o pano do vestido, até que esse tampasse tudo o que devia.

- Às vezes. Principalmente quando tento fugir de irmãos chatos, sabe? - a voz dela estava embolada e aguda, e Daiki fechou os olhos, pensando que pelo menos a irmã ainda conseguia formar frases coerentes.

- Estamos indo pra casa, Kagome. - avisou, deixando algumas notas no balcão, para pagar a conta da morena, e puxando esta pelo braço. Deu um sorriso de desculpas à Aya, mas a mulher só cruzou os braços em cima da bancada e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Daiki pensou que ele poderia arrancar muitas outras expressões de Aya.

Kagome desviou do aperto de Daiki e se distanciou do irmão.

- Não vou com você pra casa. - murmurou com a voz esganiçada, pegado o copo meio cheio (sempre positivos, os bêbados) que tomava antes e virando-o.

- Ótimo. Vou chamar o Hideo para te levar e eu fico aqui. - ele murmurou, irritado, e sacou o celular.

- Não! - ela cambaleou até ele para impedi-lo de discar o número do mais velho. - Quer saber, se quer ficar, fica. Eu posso ir beber em outro lugar! - e pôs-se a sair do bar, tentando não cair. Mas porque o maldito chão se mexia tanto?

- Bom... Se não vai pelo amor, vai pela dor. - Daiki suspirou, foi até a irmã, jogou-a no ombro, ignorando os protestos da mesma, e saiu finalmente do bar.

Bom, Aya teria que esperar.

_21:07h_

- O que mais me incomodava, Aya-san, é que ele não queria largar nenhuma das duas! Quero dizer, você pode ficar confuso quanto ao que sente, mas tem que dar o direito da outra pessoa de ser livre. E eu nunca me senti livre. Era como se eu sempre estivesse presa pelo afeto do Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca me escolheria. - ela deitou a cabeça no balcão, se sentindo miserável. Não estava bêbada o suficiente para rir da própria dor ainda, mesmo que aquela fosse só uma cicatriz. Quando ela pensava sobre o assunto, parecia ser capaz de sentir um fantasma da dor que já sentira, e aquilo incomodava bastante Kagome. Inuyasha sempre seria um assunto delicado. - O que você acha que eu deveria ter feito, Aya-san? Ele não me queria, mas não deixava livre!

- Ahn? Ele quem?

- Inuyasha, Aya-san.

- Quem é esse?

- Quer saber? Eu sei o que eu deveria ter feito. Pedido outra dose. Mas nunca é tarde, certo?

_21:55h_

- Vai continuar quieta? Está chateada comigo? - Daiki perguntou à irmã, incomodado com o silêncio anormal entre ambos.

- Não estou brava. Só estou bêbada. E cansada. - ela murmurou, com a cabeça apoiada na janela do carro e a respiração embaçando o vidro. Ela estava chateada com Daiki, mas não iria admitir.

- Bom, a gente pode continuar sua festinha em casa. Podemos arrombar o quarto do Nagi. Ele guarda umas coisas bem legais lá.- o tengu brincou, e Kagome negou com um murmuro, já sentindo a dor de cabeça voltar junto com a lucidez.

- Já disse que estou cansada. Mas eu tive a impressão que você talvez preferisse continuar a festinha com a Aya-san, de qualquer modo. - murmurou irritada, não tendo coragem de encarar o irmão. Ela achou a atitude um pouco infantil, mas as palavras estavam presas na garganta dela muito tempo. A muitos anos. A muitas eras, parecia.

Céus, ela devia ter escutado Hideo e parado de beber na festa da empresa.

- Isso é ciúmes? - Daiki levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

_21:13_

- E outra coisa horrível no Inuyasha, e ele ser irmão do bastardo do Sesshoumaru. Se bem que o bastardo é o Inuyasha. Ou não? Não sei. Uh? Aaaaaaaya-san, mais vodca! Não deixe meu copo vazio!

- Hai, hai.

- Então, eu estava brava por causa do bastardo. Quero dizer, do irmão do bastardo. Quem era bastardo mesmo? Ah, não importa. Sessh, shose, shiima, ah, o meu noivo. Eu 'tava brava por causa do meu noivo. Por que eu vou casar mesmo com uma pessoa que tem um nome tããããão difícil? - e a morena começou a rir histericamente, fazendo Aya perceber que ela tinha passado para a fase dois: bêbada palhaça. - Ai. Por que eu vou casar com ele mesmo? - Kagome suspirou triste, e por um segundo a balconista achou ter visto um brilho triste e sóbrio passar pelos olhos, da morena. Mas esta abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir de novo. - PORQUE ELE É RICO! HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Tsubasa-san, por favor, fale mais baixo. - pediu paciente.

- Siiiiiiim! Então sirva mais uma dose, Aya-san, por que eu ainda estou conseguindo falar. Isso é um problema!

_Você não imagina o quanto… _Aya pressionou os dedos contra suas temporadas, pensando se dar bola à outra era uma boa ideia. Decidiu que sim quando lembrou que, como vendedora, seu objetivo era vender bebidas, e Kagome estava comprando, afinal.

- Seu copo ainda está cheio. - apontou a loira, por fim.

- Não por isso. - e virou o copo, sentindo o líquido descer ardendo pela garganta. - Uhm, acho que eu cansei disso. Vamos ser nacionalistas agora! Me vê saquê, Aya-saaaaan!

_22:00h_

- Para com isso, Daiki! Já falei que eu não tenho ciúmes! Se você está interessado na Aya-san, volte lá!

- Que bonitiiinha! Mas você sabe que sempre vai estar no meu coração, certo?

- Cale a boca. - a morena dobrou as pernas e as abraçou, descansando o queixo em cima dos joelhos. Daiki estacionou o carro na frente da mansão, mas nenhum dos dois fez nenhuma questão de sair do lugar. Daiki se livrou do cinto de segurança e estendeu a mão para a cabeça da irmã, mexendo nos fios negros de forma carinhosa.

- Qual é o problema, Kagome? - ele perguntou por fim, e a morena pensou em tudo o que tinha desabafado à Aya. Riu, pensando se seu irmão queria a versão completa ou a resumida.

Daiki viu os ombros da mais nova tremerem devido a risada e franziu a testa, preocupado.

- Eu só estou cansada, só isso. - ela suspirou, e ele não se deu por satisfeito.

- Cansada de que, meu bem? O estágio do Hideo tem te preocupado demais? Por que eu sabia que ele ia querer te fazer de escrava, Kagome. Mas, você sabe, qualquer coisa é só a gente conversar com ele que-

- É o meu noivado. - ela o cortou.

- Aquele idiota fez alguma coisa, Kagome? - ele ficou rígido, dessa fez de raiva. A morena lembrou, então, que não podia contar nada para Daiki. Ou pra ninguém. Salvo, talvez, Aya-san (mas àquela altura do campeonato, Aya-san sabia até a cor da sua calcinha, por causa daquele episódio infeliz no banheiro). Oh, o poder do álcool.

- Eu quero me casar, Daiki. Só que às vezes... - ela pensou bem antes de falar, tentando explicar as coisas. - Às vezes eu sinto falta de companheirismo. Talvez, sabe, depois do casamento, depois que nós nos acostumemos um com o outro, as coisas fluam. Mas agora elas estão difíceis. Só isso. Acho que eu sinto falta de alguém pra me confortar. - ela murmurou, e sentiu uma súbita pontada no peito.

Daiki pesou no que a irmã disse. Companheirismo... Conforto...

O yokai suspirou. Pegou a irmã pelos ombros e virou-a para si, encarando-a com tanta determinação que foi impossível para Kagome desviar o olhar.

Então Daiki a beijou.

_21:22h_

- Aaaaaaya-saaan! Por que você me tirou de lá? - a morena murmurou, fazendo bico. As palavras mais enroladas do que nunca, e a loira fechou os olhos por um momento.

- Você está bêbada. - respondeu simplesmente, mas a morena a ignorou.

- Eu quero dançaaaaaar! - Kagome se mexeu na cadeira, animada, e Aya lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão.

- Tsubasa-san, eu sei que é difícil de perceber isso, mas você não pode subir em cima do meu balcão para dançar. Aqui não é um bar de stripper. Ainda.

- Por que não? A gente podia se apresentar, Aya-san. Nós duas, sabe. As pessoas iam gostar. - Kagome virou o lado e gritou para uma mesa cheia de rapazes: - Ei! Vocês acham que eu e a Aya-san ficaríamos bem de stripper?

Os jovens, já alterados, começaram a rir e concordar com a cabeça, mas Aya encarou-lhes com raiva e todos na mesa ficaram quietos.

- Aya-san, você seria uma péssima stripper!

_22:05h_

Kagome se separou de Daiki um pouco zonza. Ela estava mesmo se agarrando com o seu irmão dentro dum carro enquanto não tinha ninguém em casa, correndo o risco de ser vista se sua família resolvesse voltar mais cedo da festa?

Daiki sorriu para ela.

- Sabe, qualquer problema, é só falar. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para você. - a cabeça da mais nova girou. Poisé, ela estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Maldito Daiki. Maldito álcool.

- Eu preciso de água. - e saiu correndo do carro, entrando em casa o mais rápido que podia.

_21:30h_

- Hey, não acha melhor comer alguma coisa?

- Comi na festa em que eu estava. - a morena respondeu, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Tsubasa-san, está se sentindo bem?

- Só um pouco tonta. E depressiva. Aya-san, se eu fosse gay, e tivesse uma irmã gêmea que também fosse gay, e nós duas gostássemos de você, quem você escolheria? - a morena perguntou, com a expressão séria.

- Nenhuma das duas. Eu não gosto de mulher, Tsubasa-san. - a loira respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, sabe, supondo que você fosse gay também. - ela gesticulou exageradamente, tentando mostrar o quanto a situação era importante.

Aya pensou por um momento, e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não consigo me imaginar gay. Desculpe.

- Ta, e se você fosse homem? - Kagome suspirou, exasperada.

- Uhn, qual das duas é mais rica?

- ... Eu, acho. Embora nem tanto, na época...

- Então meu coração seria seu, Tsubasa-san.

- Aya-san, e se você fosse um homem frio e sem sentimentos, e fosse casar comigo, e ganhasse um grande... Ahn, vamos dizer que você se beneficiaria muito com o casamento. Mas nós não nos amamos. Mas a muito tempo atrás, a eras atrás, eu já vi sentimento em você, então eu não consigo acreditar que você seja tão frio assim. Você acha que o nosso casamento vai dar certo?

- Depende.

- Hum? Do que? - a morena se inclinou para o balcão, esperando ansiosa a resposta.

- Qual é esse beneficiamento? O que eu ganharia, especificamente falando?

- Ayaaaa-san! Você é uma interesseira! Eu vou embora. Pensei que a gente podia se dar bem, mas isso parece impossível.

- Tsubasa-san, volte aqui! Você não pode dirigir assim! - a loira saiu de trás do balcão pela segunda vez naquela noite para puxar a morena de volta para o banco, e suspirou ao acabar de acomodá-la. - Tsubasa-san, me empresta o seu celular?

- Claro. Pra que?

- Nada demais. Só fique quietinha enquanto eu ligo para alguém. - Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de virar para o lado e piscar para um rapaz que se aproximava. O rapaz pareceu bem animado com a atenção, e se aproximou. Foi parado por um olhar severo de Aya, que franziu o nariz ante aquele flerte.

- Aya-san, se você continuar espantando as pessoas assim, só vai sobrar a gente pra fazer um casal gay.

_Por favor, atenda logo..._

_22:08h_

- Serve um copo pra mim também, por favor? - o mais velho grudou a extensão de seu corpo nas costas de Kagome pela segunda vez naquela noite, rodeou a cintura fina com seus braços fortes e logo depois descansou a cabeça no ombro pálido. Kagome não fez o que ele pediu, mas pousou a jarra de água e o copo, ainda cheio, na mesa. Tinha medo de derrubá-los se ficasse desnorteada demais com os arrepios que lhe percorriam o corpo devido àquela posição. - Eu queria confortá-la, Kagome, não te deixar mais perturbada e fazer você fugir. - a menor sentiu a barba por fazer do irmão roçar na pele despira do ombro de forma quase erótica, e se repreendeu por gostar daquela sensação.

- Daiki...

- Não. Espera... Eu só quero que você se sinta melhor. Eu quero entender o que falta para você ficar bem. Quero dizer, você parece satisfeita com a ideia de se casar com aquele idiota, mas não parece feliz com ele. Ele nem está aqui para você! O que eu posso fazer sobre tudo isso, para que você se sinta bem? Não adianta tentar te convencer a desistir do casamento... - ele estava um pouco frustrado, e seu tom de voz mudava de acordo com a intensidade e o significado das palavras. Kagome não entendeu aonde aquilo tudo iria chegar.

- Daiki, eu te amo. Você é meu irmão.

- E isso não parece ser o bastante para te fazer feliz. Não te vi sorrir de verdade nenhuma vez depois que falou com aquele cachorro na festa.

- A Aya-san viu. Coitada.

- Estou falando sério, Kagome. - a morena se virou, sem sair do abraço forte, e ficou de frente para o irmão.

- Me beijar foi errado. - ela afirmou, olhando nos olhos dele, e esperando fazer-se entendida.

- Você gostou? - ele perguntou, segurando o olhar dela e desafiando-a a negar. E ela não pode mentir. Não para os grandes e incríveis olhos de Daiki.

- Sim. Mas isso não muda nada. - Daiki a ignorou e pressionou mais seu corpo contra o dela, abaixou o rosto e beijou-a de novo. Kagome não tentou resistir, mas tampouco correspondeu. Isso até que a pressão deliciosa dos lábios de Daiki eram a única coisa a resistir. O tengu, tentando obter alguma resposta, levantou o vestido da irmã, tão rápido que Kagome nem tinha percebido, e pousou a mão quente no ventre desnudo dela, o dedão fazendo círculos na pele e a palma da mão fazendo uma pressão agradável demais. A outra mão dele foi para a nuca dela, e quando ele começou a dar leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior, Kagome desistiu.

A morena viu que concordando ou não, suas mãos só poderiam ficar na cintura do irmão. E, principalmente, concordando ou não, ela não era capaz de prender os suspiros e arquejos que escapavam de seus lábios, quase culposos.

E Daiki era _tão_ bom.

_21:36h_

- Você mentiu para mim, Aya-san! - a morena parecia indignada pela traição de tão baixo nível.

- Oh? Sinto muito.

- Aya-san, seu cinismo diminuiu totalmente as nossas chances como casal gay.

- Não vou responder isso.

- Você acabou de responder.

- Eu não...

_22:12h_

A blusa dele e o vestido dela decoravam o chão da cozinha, e Daiki lambeu os beiços ao ver que ela não usava sutiã.

- Eu não acredito que estou vivo para ver isso.

- Cale a boca, por fav- Oh! - e ele tinha calado.

Os lábios dele sugavam maravilhados um mamilo, enquanto suas mãos se perdiam passeando entre o ventre e o interior das cochas da morena. A boca dele sugava, lambia, distribuía beijos e, para o desespero de Kagome, começou a morder toda a extensão do seio. Os mamilos já estavam doloridos de excitação, e quando ele afastou o rosto de seu busto para soprar o local quente, Kagome soltou um grito agudo.

Daiki sorriu sacana, e voltou a atenção para o outro seio.

Kagome gemia e arfava, mas procurava não olhar para o irmão. O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

Daiki acabou seu trabalho ali, e pegou as mãos de Kagome com as suas próprias, entrelaçando seus dedos. Beijou-a profundamente de novo, e andou com a irmã, sem se separar dela, até que pudesse encostá-la no balcão da cozinha para dar apoio à Kagome. Distribuiu repetitivos selinhos na boca carnuda da irmã, até que começou a traçar uma linha de beijos até a orelha dela, aonde parou para morder e sugar o locar, fazendo com que os gemidos se tornassem mais altos. As mãos de Kagome agarraram os cabelos negro ônix do irmão, o que fez o outro rir baixo contra sua orelha.

- Tão sensível, querida. - o hálito quente contra a pele molhada só fez com que Kagome puxasse ainda mais o cabelo dele.

Os beijos desceram pela nuca, para a curvatura do pescoço, e se tornaram mais firmes nos ombros.

- Ai! - e Daiki decidiu deixar uma marca. - Você me mordeu! - ela olhou para o irmão, indignada, e ele riu.

- Não estava reclamando até agora, bebê. - a menor corou mais ainda, e fechou os olhos. Daiki beijou suas pálpebras com o maior carinho do mundo, para logo depois continuar descendo os beijos, até chegar no ventre liso e pálido. Ele circulou o umbigo dela com a língua e penetrou o local, fazendo-a arfar. Mordeu mais um pouco a pele, até que esta já estivesse vermelha e sensível, e desceu para as cochas, evitando intencionalmente a intimidade da morena. Quando ele começou a beijar e acariciar ali, Kagome já tinha esquecido do que a impedia de participar mais ativamente daquele momento. Apoiou as mãos firmemente na bancada e rezou para continuar em pé, de tão trêmulas que estavam suas pernas.

Puxou o irmão pelos ombros, até que ele estivesse em pé, e seu um saltinho, sentando no balcão da cozinha. O granito frio só a fez mais sensível, e Kagome suspirou.

- Tire os sapatos. - ordenou, antes de, pela primeira vez na noite, beijá-lo. Ou, pelo menos, começar um beijo. Ele fez o que ela pediu, e sentiu o membro endurecer mais ainda quando ela pôs-se a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros, e arranhar suas costas em desespero.

As mãos de Kagome tremiam ao tentar tirar o cinto do irmão, e ela teve que parar e respirar para controlar o nervosismo.

- Você tem cer-

- Não se atreva a me perguntar isso agora. - Kagome murmurou, e deixou para ele a tarefa de se despir, enquanto saia da bancada para tirar a última peça de roupa e descalçar os saltos. Daiki quase a pediu para continuar com eles, de tão sexy que era a visão de sua irmã usando _somente _os saltos. Não verbalizou aquilo, preferindo contemplar a visão e sentir-se mais do que nunca _preparado_ para aquele momento. Estava tão duro que quase doía.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e inspirou discretamente, recebendo como um baque o cheiro da excitação da irmã. Como se a calcinha encharcada já não fosse evidência o suficiente.

Agora sem nada entre os dois, Daiki a abraçou e Kagome pode sentir toda a excitação dele contra a barriga. Abraçou o pescoço do maior, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para baixo, e beijou-o de forma lenta e despreocupada. Separou-se dele e sorriu, um tanto acanhada, mas encarando-o satisfeita. Daiki jurou que poderia chorar, de tão linda que ela estava naquele momento.

_21:40h_

- Aya-san... - a morena a olhava desolada, e Aya começou a se sentir culpada por ter mandado o irmão da Tsubasa vir buscá-la. Afinal, todo mundo tinha o direito de querer se embebedar sozinho uma vez na vida, e ela tinha sido uma chata. Aya odiava ter que ser a chata da história.

- Desculpa, Tsubasa-san, mas eu realmente acho que você não parece bem e-

- Não, Aya-san, não é isso. É que eu não sei onde é o banheiro.

-Oh.

_22:20h_

Quando ele finalmente a penetrou completamente, lenta e vulgarmente, Kagome sentiu o calor se espalhar por sua face, evidenciando o desconcerto dela, antes de estremecer de prazer e esquecer coisas como vergonha. Daiki ficou parado dentro dela, para o desconcerto da morena, naquela posição tão erótica, e deu um grunhido quase animalesco, que fez a mais nova estremecer deliciada.

- Quem foi o primeiro? - ela sentiu o hálito quente bater contra sua orelha e quando, depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu entender a frase, bufou. Ignorou a pergunta inconveniente e fora de hora, e se contorceu contra o maior. Cravou suas unhas nos ombros de Daiki e ele entendeu claramente a mensagem.

As primeiras estocadas foram fodidamente lentas, para o desespero da morena, e ela o abraçou com as pernas ordenando que fosse mais rápido. Ele o foi.

Kagome sempre conseguia o que queria com ele.

_21:42h_

- Tsubasa, eu não vou entrar com você no banheiro!

- Olha só, a gente só que ajuda, e a pessoa vem toda sem vergonha supondo as coisas. Tirou até o "-san"!

- Sem vergonha? Você quem pediu pra eu te acompanhar no banheiro.

- Tsc.

_22:32h_

A ficção entre os corpos era veloz e sincronizada, Kagome encolhia os dos pés _e_ apertava as unhas em Daiki com força _e_ gemia longamente. Existia um limite do quanto ele podia ser bom, pelo amor de Deus.

- E-eu vou... Aaaaaaahn - e Daiki parou, com muito custo, de se mover dentro dela. - Que diabos... Ah! - colando os corpos ao máximo, o tengu trocara de posição com ela, se apoiando contra a bancada, e conseguiu, sem que Kagome compreendesse como, se esticar e sentar no balcão, apoiando as costas contra os azulejos frios da parede e puxando Kagome pela cintura para que ela se acomodasse melhor em cima dele.

A morena desviou o olhar para o peitoral do irmão, com vergonhe de encará-lo. Daiki riu de leve, achando a atitude estranhamente fofa para aquela situação.

- Hideo vai me matar. - a voz dele saiu rouca demais, e isso só fez com que ela estremecesse.

- Você quer mesmo falar do Hideo agora? - a mais nova o encarou raivosa, e Daiki achou que esta expressão era muito mais apropriada pra a situação de ambos. Sorriu para ela em resposta à pergunta retórica e Kagome fechou os olhos, levemente irada. Não iria conseguir fazer aquilo encarando Daiki.

Kagome rebolou, e ambos gemeram com a onda de prazer que percorreu suas colunas. Os gemidos, os gritos, e os sussurros dos nomes de ambos se tornaram mais frequentes depois que o mais velho segurou a irmã pelo traseiro - massageando o local, maravilhado - e a ajudou a cavalgar nele.

Os movimentos de suas cinturas indo uma de encontro à outra se tornaram cada vez mais rápidos e selvagens. Daiki grunhia com a voz rouca e Kagome arfava, não conseguindo conter exclamações mais altas vez ou outra.

A morena soluçou quando Daiki levou uma de suas mãos ao encontro dos corpos deles e, sem diminuir o ritmo dos movimentos, começou a estimular seu clitóris.

- Daiiiki... E-e-eu - a morena choramingou e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Daiki sentiu as paredes internas de Kagome aumentando a pressão contra seu membro, e isso só fez com que rosnasse cada vez mais alto. Os movimentos de Kagome começaram a falhar, mas Daiki não deixou que ela parasse, segurando-a com mais força ao apoiar o movimento e continuou estimulando-a com a mão. Sentiu a uma maior umidade entre os dois, e a viu estremecer, com uma expressão tão aliviada _e _satisfeita _e_ erótica, que se sentiu indo. Soltou um urro rouco ates de gozar.

_21:46h_

- Aya-san, obrigada por tudo. Estou começando a sentir vergonha de algumas coisas. Mesmo.

- O que alguns minutos no banheiro pra ficar sóbria não fazem com a nossa noção...

- Você não vai contar nada a ninguém, não é? - a morena corou, e Aya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A quem eu contaria, Tsubasa-san?

- Bom. Você pareceu ser bem íntima do Daiki, no telefone, sabe. - a loira riu.

- Ciúmes de irmã, Tsubasa-san? - Kagome percebeu que ela não desmentiu nada.

_22:45h_

Os dois estavam deitados no chão da cozinha, olhando pro teto com expressões contemplativas.

- Nós não usamos camisinha. - Daiki murmurou, e Kagome fechou a expressão. De todas as frases pós-sexo que ele podia ter usado, essa, sem dúvida, era a pior. Ou talvez a segunda, perdendo para "eu sou casado".

- Oi. Nossa. Ta tudo bem comigo também. Incrível, incrível. Você? Foi legal. Sim. Ah, obrigada pelo elog- - Daiki a interrompeu, rolando para cima da morena e a calando com um selinho. Vários selinhos. Primeiro na boca, acompanhado de mordidinhas, depois nas bochechas, nas orelhas (Kagome estremeceu bastante nessa parte), nas pálpebras dos olhos fechados em apreciação e, por último, na ponta do nariz.

Ele voltou a deitar, dessa vez abraçando a irmã e deixando que ela usasse um braço seu como travesseiro.

- Eu tomo pílula. - ela respondeu, baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu não sei se gosto disso.

- Mas, realmente, agora que eu parei para pensar...

- Quero dizer, assim parece comum pra você usar anticoncepcionais. Se não usa comigo, é desnecessário.

- ... Bom, agora pode ser realmente um problema. Quero dizer, se você acabar me passando uma bicheira e-

- Ei!

- Eu não sei se vai brotar uma verruga em mim amanha ou-

- Muito engraçado. Há-há-há. - ele fez um bico emburrado, e Kagome riu, divertida. Daiki apertou mais o braço ao redor dela.

- Sabe, talvez nós devêssemos nos levantar pra limpar tudo e tomar banho.

- Você quer que eu te lave? - Daiki se ofereceu, prestativo.

- Ah, eu estou realmente cansada, Daiki.

- Eu imagino, sua tarada ninfomaníaca. Me ofereci para esfregar suas costas, não pra fazer uma orgia. - ele se fez de indignado.

Kagome corou.

- Oh, desculpe.

- Mas se você tiver alguma amiga interessada em- Ok, parei. Não precisava bater tão forte.

- Daiki? - ela chamou, com a voz baixa.

- Sim? - ela se virou nos braços do irmão, ficando de frente pra ele.

- Eu acho que vou ficar constrangida, sabe? De compartilhar o chuveiro.

- Depois disso tudo? Sabe, Hideo e eu tomávamos banho juntos quando a gente era pequeno.

- Daiki...

- Parei, parei. - ele se esquivou dela, levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. - Pronto. Pode ir se limpar, eu cuido da cozinha. - ele falou enquanto colocava as calças. Kagome se cobriu precariamente com o vestido, levando os sapatos e as peças íntimas nas mãos, e se virou para sair da cozinha. Daiki a interrompeu, segurando seu braço. Ele a puxou para um abraço e inspirou o cheiro de seus cabelos. - Só, por favor, não pare de falar comigo depois disso, ok? Você é minha família. É minha irmã preferida.

- Eu sou a única. - murmurou contra o peito dele, rindo levemente.

- Só não deixe as coisas ficarem estranhas entre a gente.

- Pode deixar. - ela sorriu. - Eu estou bem melhor. Obrigada, Daiki. Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. Sou irresistível.

- Canalha.

- Gostosa. - e deu um tapa na bunda dela, fazendo-a resmungar alguma coisa e sair do cômodo sem olhar para trás.

Quando o moreno se viu sozinho na cozinha bagunçada, suspirou.

- Hideo vai me matar, com certeza. - e começou a limpar as coisas.

_22:48h_

- Aya-san?

- Sim?

- Você é muito legal.

- Ah, obrigada. Você também não é nada mal. - a loira brincou.

- Me desculpe por tentar subir no seu balcão. - a morena corou.

- Ah, você não tentou. Você conseguiu.

- E desc-

- Não precisa se desculpar. Está tudo bem. - _Se você for lembrar de tudo agora, não sai daqui hoje, Tsubasa-san..._

- Ah, a gente podia marcar de sair qualquer dia desses, ou alguma coisa assim. - Kagome convidou, meio incerta, e a loira sorriu pra ela.

- Só me prometa que não vai beber.

- Ok. - ela riu.

_N/A: O comentário inicial 'ta maior que a one, então eu vou ser rápida aqui. Qualquer errinho, reportem. Não sou das melhores na hora de revisar, e isso não é desculpa, mas poisé. Postei atrasado por causa da escola. É a vida né._

_Uhn, comentem. Por favor?_


End file.
